Shine Or Fade
by Ganzanino7
Summary: Pembunuh adalah orang yang melakukan tindakan pembunuhan. Lalu apakah Dia pantas disebut sebagai manusia normal jika pekerjaannya adalah membunuh


Shine Or Fade

Chapter 1 : Menuju Takdir Yang Sesungguhnya

'Crasssshhh' 'Crasssshhh' 'Crasssshhh' 'Crasssshhh' 'Crasssshhh' 'Crasssshhh'

"Mati kau Makhluk menjijikkan "

Aku berucap kepada segerombolan iblis di depanku.

"Inu! Cepatlah menuju ke arah timur, jumlah mereka semakin bertambah disana"

Temanku yang sedang bertarung, menyuruhku untuk membantu teman kami yang lain yang berada di arah timur kami.

"Baik"

Aku menjawabnya sambil menusukkan pedangku me arah dada salah seekor iblis tadi.

'Sampai kapan makhluk menjijikkan ini habis'

Batin ku yang melihat para iblis ini seolah olah selalu menambah jumlahnya.

Aku harus segera ke timur, maka aku percayakan iblis-iblis disini kepada teman-temanku yang ada disini.

Aku terus berlari sampai ada orang yang menghentikan lariku secara tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kau menghentikanku? "

Aku bertanya kepadanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tuan Anbu " Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu jalan halangi jalanku"

Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk segera menyusul teman-temanku yang ada di timur.

"Sayangnya aku memiliki informasi yang penting untukmu"

Dia berucap sambil mengambil sesuatu.

"... "

Aku hanya menunggu benda apa yang akan dia keluarkan.

"Ini... "

Dia memberiku sebuah botol berisi air.

"... "

Aku hanya diam menunggu penjelasannya.

"Itu adalah air suci "

Dia berucap dengan ringan.

"..."

Aku kembali terdiam menunggunya menjelaskan.

"Yang kau hadapi hanya klon jadi yang perlu kau basmi adalah pemilik klon tersebut "

Dia benar-benar bisa dipercaya atau tidak untuk sekarang aku belum tahu tapi sebagai Anbu aku haruslah berpikir cepat.

"Apa hubungannya dengan air suci? "

Aku memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang aku harap efektif.

"Pemilik klon tersebut adalah seekor iblis "

Ucapnya dengan santai seolah olah hal itu adalah hal biasa dengan telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan yang benar-benar sudah tidak layak pakai .

"Aku paham "

Aku menggangguk kepada orang tersebut.

"Aku ambil "

Aku segera mengambil botol itu dan berlari menuju ke arah bangunan yang dia maksud.

Normal Pov

"Seenaknya saja dia pergi"

Ucap sosok pemberi air suci itu sambil mengeluarkan sayapnya .

"Paling tidak kasih ucapan makasih, kek"

Sosok itu masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Tapi tidak masalah, asalkan dia mampu membasmi iblis merepotkan itu "

Naruto pov

"Oh rupanya sudah ada yang menyadari keberadaanku"

Seekor iblis melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

"... "

Aku masih mencoba memikirkan strategi untuk melawannya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai permainan sirkus ini "

Iblis itu menuju ke arahku dengan cepat.

'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh' 'Ctanggghh'

Suara adu pedang dengan sebuah tangan yang dilapisi oleh energi aneh menghasilkan suara yang cukup berisik.

10 menit kemudian

"Kau mau bersembunyi kemana topeng anjing? "

Iblis itu sangatlah kuat sehingga memaksaku untuk bersembunyi.

' Degh'

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika tiba-tiba dia muncul di depanku.

'Buagkh'

'Sial! Kenapa pukulannya terasa sakit sekali '

Batin ku setelah menerima pukulan telak darinya.

"Apa kau merindukanku"

Dia berucap sambil membersihkan kepalan tangannya.

"Sial "

Aku merasa seperti sangat lemah saat ini.

"Iblis memang memiliki fisik lebih hebat dari manusia... Hahahaha"

Dia berucap sambil tertawa bangga.

'Tidak ada cara lain '

Batin ku sambil menenangkan diriku.

Aku langsung melakukan segel tangan yang cukup rumit menurutku.

"Hehh...? "

Aku lihat iblis itu terheran dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkanmu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak dapat menyegelmu"

Aku berteriak kepadanya.

Flashback

"Ini adalah gulungan Fuinjutsu Klan Uzumaki "

Seorang manusia yang menutup salah satu matanya dengan perban melemparkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Anda memberikan ini kepada saya? "

Aku mencoba mengonfirmasi maksud dari Tuanku ini.

"Tentu Naruto, dan kau harus segera mempelajarinya "

Dia berucap padaku.

"Baik, Tuan Danzo "

Aku langsung memberikan hormat dan meninggalkan Tuan Danzo.

Flashback End

"Chi bunsin no jutsu"

Aku membagi diriku menjadi dua.

"Lakukan tugasmu" Ucapku.

"Baik" Ucap Klon darahku.

Klonku langsung maju dan melompat ke arah iblis itu.

Pyarr

"Air suci... Sial"

Iblis itu berteriak setelah terkena air suci dari Klonku sesaat sebelum klonku terkena serangan mematikannya.

"Shiki Fujin"

Aku mengucapkan jutsuku.

"Ughh sial apa yang terjadi "

Tangan aneh mulai keluar dari perutku menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyegel seluruh tubuhnya aku... "

Aku memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk menyegel setengah nyawa dari musuhku ini.

'Kunai itu'

Batinku ketika melihat sebuah Kunai menancap di dekatku.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya "

'Aku menyesal karena aku tidak terlalu mengenal dunia ini tetapi aku tetaplah bagian dari dunia ini'

Batinku sambil menutup mata.

"Kau pikir akan pulang secepat itu Naruto? "

Suara sosok misterius masuk ke indra pendengaranku.

"Siapa kau? " Tanyaku.

"Kau memanglah manusia yang pemberani Naruto"

Sosok itu malah memujiku.

"Sekalipun ketakutan merasuki tubuhmu tetapi kau tetap berpegang teguh untuk menjalankan perintah pemimpinmu"

Aku merasa heran karena sosok itu seperti mengerti apa yang aku lakukan.

"Aku tanya siapa kau ini? "

Aku berteriak mencoba mencari tahu tentang sosok tersebut sesat sebelum sebuah cahaya masuk ke kepalaku.

"Kau... "

Aku terkejut bukan main karena sosok ini merupakan sosok yang sangat mustahil untuk dilihat oleh manusia berdarah dingin sepertiku.

"Kau sudah tahu Naruto? "

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlutut padanya.

" Maafkan saya "

Aku hanya bisa menyesal ketika mengetahui siapa sosok di depanku.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalku saja Naruto "

Dia berucap dengan aura kehangatan sehingga aku dapat merasakan aura hangat menyelimuti diriku.

"Lalu apakah yang dapat saya lakukan untuk Anda "

Aku mencoba mencari tahu alasan kenapa aku berada disini.

"Aku menginginkanmu membuka segel yang mengurungku"

Dia berucap sambil mengeluarkan cahaya menuju ke arahku lagi.

"Kenapa harus saya? "

Aku menatap cahaya yang memasuki tubuhku.

"Itu karena kau memang dilahirkan untuk membuka segel tersebut "

Aku merasakan cahaya itu menjadi semacam benda di dalam tubuhku.

"Lalu dimana saya dapat menemukan segel tersebut "

Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mencari informasi dulu sebelum melaksanakan perintah-Nya.

"Di tangan Ciptaanku... "

Dia menjelaskan segalanya kepadaku.

15 menit kemudian

"Woy buka matamu Inu"

Suara seorang manusia memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Sialan belum ada respon "

Aku mendengar suara seorang manusia lagi.

"Kita harus segera... "

Dan lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja "

Aku langsung menyela suara manusia tadi.

"Eh Ketua! Ku kira kau sudah... "

Dan aku kembali menyela lagi.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mati "

Jelasku pada teman-teman Anbuku.

"Lalu ke... kenapa kau masih..."

Dia belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena aku terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Alasan kenapa aku masih hidup adalah karena aku sekarang memiliki tugas "

Aku memberi sedikit informasiku .

"Tugas? "

Tanya salah satu partnerku.

"Hmmmm "

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gumaman .

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita harus segera kembali"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan mengajak mereka kembali ke markas.

30 menit kemudian

"Kalian berhenti "

Aku memerintahkan kelompokku untuk berhenti.

"Rupanya kau sudah menyadari kedatangan kami"

Seseorang berucap kepadaku dan dapat aku simpulkan bahwa dia adalah pimpinan kelompok tersebut.

"..."

Aku mencoba menganalisis jumlah mereka dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Aku ditugaskan ke sini untuk membunuhmu"

Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui tujuan mereka.

"Apakah aku terlihat takut? "  
Aku mencoba memancing mereka.

"Seharusnya kau merasa takut "

Anbu bertopeng Saru benar-benar selalu menanggapiku dengan tenang.

"Aku baru saja merasakan kematian "

Aku mengatakan itu untuk melakukan intimidasi terhadap mereka.

"Lalu? "

Lagi-lagi dia menanggapiku dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin kau merasakannya juga"

Dan adu aura intimidasi benar-benar kami lakukan.

Normal pov

Di markas Danzo

"Danzo! Dimana Naruto? "

Seseorang bertanya kepada Danzo.

"Hmmm.. Kau berdoa saja semoga dia masih hidup "

Danzo membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan tenang dan dengan senyuman licik.

Normal pov end

Kembali ke Naruto

'Ctanghh' 'Ctanghh' 'Ctanghh' 'Ctanghh'

"Aku rasa kau perlu banyak belajar Saru"

Aku berucap kepada Anbu yang menjadi lawanku.

"Sayangnya aku sedang malas belajar Inu "

Sejauh ini kami bertarung dengan seimbang.

"Kau tahu aku baru saja menyegel seekor iblis di kunai ini"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar dapat menyusun rencana.

"Terus apa peduliku? "

Dia mencoba memancingku.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu korban pertamaku"

Aku masih mencoba mengulur waktu untuk rencana terakhir.

'Auranya benar-benar gelap'

Batinku sambil mengambil kunai di kantongku dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Aku akhiri pertarungan kita "

Aku berucap kepadanya.

"Kunai ini memiliki hawa intimidasi tinggi sekali "

Aku langsung menyerangnya dengan serangan sederhana.

'Crasssshhh Crasssshhh Crasssshhh '

"Kombinasi yang sederhana namun mematikan "

Aku berucap sambil terkejut ketika melihat rencanaku berhasil dan anehnya lawanku tidak mengelak sama sekali.

'Aku penasaran dengan Anbu itu '

Batinku sambil berjalan menuju ke arah mayat Anbu itu.

'Degh'

"Sai! Kenapa? "

Aku terkejut ketika membuka topengnya.

"Kenapa harus kau... "

Aku menggeram marah.

"Bangsat! Aku akan membunuhmu Danzo... "  
Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya .

"Dia adalah teman yang baik Naruto "

Suara misterius memasuki indera pendengaran ku dan anehnya suara itu berasal dari kunai yamg aku gunakan untuk menyegel iblis tadi .

'Mungkinkah ini suara iblis tadi'

Batinku dengan cukup yakin.

"Iblis! kenapa kau seolah olah terdengar ingin membantuku"

Aku bertanya kepada iblis di kunaiku dengan penuh selidik.

"Karena aku benar-benar ingin membantumu"

Dia berkata dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Lalu? Apakah kau pikir aku percaya kepada iblis sepertimu? "

Aku cukup sulit untuk mempercayai seekor iblis di dalam kunaiku.

"Sayangnya aku bisa membantumu Naruto "

Dia kembali merayuku.

"Membantu apa? "

Aku mencoba mengikuti permainannya.

"Menghidupkan temanmu itu"

Dia berucap santai.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa dipercaya? "

Aku kembali bertanya kepadanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau jangan mengira kalau aku melakukannya karena ingin membantumu"

Dia berucap seolah olah ingin meninggikan derajatnya sebagai seekor iblis .

"..."

Aku terdiam menunggu dia melanjutkan.

"Aku melakukannya karena di perutku dia terus memberontak"

Dari suaranya dia terdengar seperti orang yang sedang gelisah.

"Di perutmu? "

Aku mencoba mencari sebuah penjelasan melalui pertanyaannya itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir manusia 'tadi' bisa dibunuh hanya karena terkena serangan sesepele itu"

Dia terdengar seperti meremehkanku.

"Tunggu! Apakah kau memiliki kemampuan mengambil nyawa? "

Aku segera membuat sebuah hipotesis terkait hal ini.

"Aku mempunyai kemampuan mengambil nyawa, mengendalikan nyawa, dan bahkan mengembalikan nyawa"

Dia berucap dengan membanggakan diri.

"..."

Aku kembali menunggu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Untuk mengendalikan nyawa syaratnya adalah aku harus mendapatkan darahnya terlebih dahulu "  
Dia mulai menjelaskan kekuatannya kepadaku.

"... "

Aku menunggu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

"Untuk mengambil nyawa syaratnya aku harus meminum darahnya "

"... "

Aku masih diam karena penjelasan yang ingin aku dengar belumlah terjawab.

"Dan untuk mengembalikan nyawa aku hanya harus memuntahkannya dari perutku dengan syarat jasadnya haruslah masih ada "

Penjelasannya yang kali ini menarik perhatianku

"Baiklah tolong muntahkan dia"

Aku segera menyuruhnya untuk memuntahkan nyawa Sai.

"Aku terima tapi ada satu syarat bocah "

Dia berucap dengan cukup mencurigakan .

"Baiklah aku setuju asalkan syaratnya tidak merugikanku "

Aku mencoba membuat penawaran untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mempercayainya kali ini.

Normal pov

Di markas Danzo

"Danzo kau sudah gila "

Jiraiya terlihat menatap Danzo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kegilaanku karena kebodohan kalian "

Danzo menjawab dengan nada yang santai.

"Aku akan mencarinya "

Sosok berambut putih panjang tersebut segera menyusul Naruto.

"Aku harap kau bertemu dengannya "

Suara Danzo terdengar pelan oleh Jiraiya yang telah melangkah menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Sai "

Aku terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang tadinya tidak bernyawa sedang membuka matanya.

" Naruto "

Aku rasa dia terkejut.

" Aku seharusnya sudah mati "

Dan perkiraanku benar.

" Iya tadi kau memang telah mati tetapi sekarang kau sudah hidup kembali dan aku ingin kau kembali kepada Danzo untuk mengatakan kalau misimu sudah berhasil "

Aku menjelaskan sekaligus memberikan perintah untuknya.

"Tapi Naruto... "

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah dapat aku tebak.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Sai"

Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga aku memotong ucapannya tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu? "

Dia bertanya dengan rasa cemas kepadaku.

"Selama kau tidak mengatakan kalau aku masih hidup maka selama itu pula aku baik-baik saja "

Aku mencoba memberi sebuah rahasia kepadanya.

"Baiklah Naruto "

Dia menggangguk artinya dia menerima rahasia ini.

"Aku akan pulang "

Dia berdiri dan mulai berlari ke arah markas.

'Berhati-hatilah di jalan Sai'

Batin ku sambil berharap agar teman baikku ini baik-baik saja.

20 menit kemudian

"Rupanya kau disini Naruto"

Sosok berambut putih datang dengan mengejutkanku.

" Siapa kau? "

Aku sengaja mematikan sensorku untuk menghemat cakra namun aku sekarang malah harus berurusan dengan seorang manusia yang dari auranya dia terlihat sangat kuat.

"Aku?"

Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

"... "

Aku terdiam karena ingin mendengar penjelasan.

" Perkenalkan akulah Sang Petapa Suci dari Gunung Myoboku namaku akan menggetarkan gendang telinga kalian jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik wahai anak muda karena aku adalah seorang manusia yang tercipta dari keindahan dan kemakmuran maka panggil aku Sang Tuan Jiraiya "

Dia berkata dengan sangat berbelit-belit yang membuatku tidak bisa mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? "

Aku segera mencari informasi tentang orang ini.

"Kau harusnya terkagum-kagum, bocah "

Dia berucap sambil menunjukkan wajah yang menurutku aneh dan tentunya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"... "

Aku masih menunggu dia menjawab.

"Cepatlah ikuti aku Naruto "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi tapi malah mengajakku pergi

"..." Aku masih diam dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Lekaslah melangkah agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu"

Dia berucap dengan langkah kaki yang terus menjauhiku.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu? "

Aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang aku harap mampu membuatnya mengatakan tentang tujuan orang ini.

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugas mulia itu "

Dan akhirnya aku dikejutkan oleh jawabannya.

"Kau tahu tugas itu? "

Aku benar-benar tidak mengira jika orang di depanku mengerti tentang tugas itu.

"Aku diberi tahu oleh Sang Petapa Agung "

Dari jawabannya dapat aku simpulkan jika orang ini tahu banyak tentang tugasku.

"Rupanya ini jalannya "

Aku tersenyum kepada orang yang ada di depanku.

Flashback

"Bagaimana saya bisa menemukan ciptaan anda itu? "

Aku bertanya kepada sosok di depanku.

"Akan ada seseorang yang datang kepadamu untuk memberimu banyak pengetahuan. "

Dia berucap dengan tenang kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu saya paham "

Aku mengangguk kepada-Nya.

Flashback end

"Tidak aku sangka aku akan segera memulai petualangan ku"

Aku mengatakan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan kepada seseorang di depanku.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengatakan ini tapi percayalah "

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"... "

Aku memandangnya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku jamin ini tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan "

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melirikku dari ekor matanya.

"Lalu apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat menghalangiku? "

Aku mencoba meyakinkan orang di depanku bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang lemah.

"Banyak Naruto bahkan sangat banyak "

Ucapannya membuatku sedikit merasa kurang percaya.

"Hmmmm kau memiliki sesuatu yang selalu mengeluarkan aura negatif "

Kali ini orang di depanku bertanya dengan pandangan menuju ke arah simbol aneh di mataku .

"Itu kunaiku"

Aku memberi tahunya tentang kunaiku.

"Aku menyegel iblis ini"

Aku menambahkan penjelasanku.

Flashback

"Jadi apakah syarat yang kau maksud tadi "

Aku bertanya pada iblis tadi.

"Berikan aku salah satu anggota tubuhmu "

Dari suaranya dapat aku simpulkan kalau dia sedang serius saat ini.

"Kau ingin anggota tubuh bagian mana? "

Aku bertanya kepada iblis di kunaiku.

" Mata "

Suara yang penuh akan kemantapan terdengar di telingaku.

"Baiklah "

Mataku mulai termasuki oleh kunaiku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kunai ini masuk ke mataku? "

Aku terkejut karena kunaiku masuk ke mataku namun mataku tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau aku ini makhluk gaib"

Dia bertanya kepadaku.

"... "

Aku memutuskan untuk diam.

"Anggap saja aku merasuki matamu layaknya manusia yang sedang kerasukan tetapi karena segel di kunaimu ini aku jadi tidak bisa bebas mengendalikan tubuhmu."

Penjelasannya memang cukup rumit tetapi aku dapat mengambil beberapa poin penting dalam penjelasannya.

Flashback end

"Rupanya kau akan memiliki partner Naruto "

Sosok di depanku berkata dengan santai kepadaku.

"Heh... Kau pikir aku akan rela menjadi partnernya"

Tiba-tiba mataku bagian kanan bercahaya seakan-akan mengikuti sosok di dalamnya yang berbicara.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi partnermu"

Aku menjawab dengan santai.

"Baiklah kita akan menuju Gunung Myoboku"

Orang di depanku menengahi pembicaraan kami.

"Dengan apa? "

Tiba-tiba saja dia menggelar gulungannya.

"Tentu saja dengan ini"

Dia menunjuk sebuah lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat simbol rumit.

Kami segera menuju ke atas simbol itu.

'Cringghhh'

"Apa itu tadi? "

Aku terheran ketika ada cahaya yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi kami.

"Itu tadi adalah teknik berpindah tempat dengan mengandalkan segel yang saling tarik menarik "

Orang berambut putih panjang di sampingku memberikan penjelasan kepadaku.

"Berarti kita hanya perlu menciptakan segel di suatu tempat sedangkan kita sendiri juga memiliki segel tersebut? "

Aku mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang dia katakan.

"Itu bahasa mudahnya"

Dia berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari lingkaran.

"..."

Aku mengikutinya keluar dari lingkaran.

"Kau akan mempelajari jurus ini "

Dia memberi tahu ku sambil menggulung kembali gulungannya.

"Sepertinya jurus itu terlalu mudah untuk dikuasai"

Aku sekarang cukup percaya diri untuk menguasai jurus itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai memperbaiki cara pandangmu terhadap sesuatu"

Dia melirikku dengan ekor mata matanya

"Bolehkah aku menebak sesuatu "

Aku bertanya kepadanya untuk mengizinkanku mengeluarkan hipotesisku.

" Hmmm "

Dia terlihat mulai berbalik memandangku.

"Kau membawaku ke sini untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku bukan? "

Aku merasa sudah sangat puas karena dia terlihat seperti terkejut dengan kesimpulanku.

"Kau benar... "

Aku semakin menunjukkan senyumku

"Tetapi kurang tepat "

Dia menyambung perkataannya.

"..."

Aku terkejut karena hipotesisku kurang tepat.

"Kau disini memang untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tetapi tidak hanya itu "

Dia mulai menjelaskan.

"... "

Aku menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti "

Dia berjalan memasuki kuil yang nampaknya terkunci dari dalam.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memulai latihan ini"

Aku bersemangat sekali karena menurutku tempat ini memiliki aura yang sangat menarik.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarkan obrolan tidak penting kalian"

Mataku kembali bersinar kembali.

Normal pov

Di suatu tempat yang luas

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau 'dia' akan segera datang "

Sosok itu segera mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk melaksanakan tugas yang telah menanti dirinya.

'Aku berharap 'dia' akan memberikan kedamaian di dunia ini '

Bersambung...

Hai semua salam kenal ! Karena saya masih baru jadi tolong ya masukkannya.

Catatan : Disini karakternya bukanlah milik saya.

Shine Or Fade


End file.
